


Blue Wrapping, Black Box, Heavy Boots

by smolmoll04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Shopping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmoll04/pseuds/smolmoll04
Summary: Daichi thinks about some things as he and Suga shop for boots.DaiSuga winter weekend day 1 prompt 1 (is very very late)





	Blue Wrapping, Black Box, Heavy Boots

**Author's Note:**

> uUH so this was written at a late hour for the first prompt of the DaiSuga winter weekend - "boots" - and I of course can't find the link to the prompts BUT IT'S ON TUMBLR. So. Uh. Yeah. The secret Santa is an excuse to write shopping and fluff SO here you go (throws this and hides)
> 
> btw white daruma are for passing school exams (according to one site at least lololol)

            “Suga, Suga please just pick a pair my feet are _dying_.”

            “Do you need new insoles? Because we are in a shoe store,” Suga replied, not bothering to look back as he continued to compare the two boots he was holding.

            “Anyone’s feet would be tired after walking for four hours,” Daichi sighed as he hiked a slipping bag back onto his shoulder.

            “Then sit down, I’ll join you eventually,” Suga sniffed.

            Daichi said nothing but glanced around to indeed find, as per the usual in shoe stores, short benches. Placing the many bags of Christmas presents on the floor and out of the way, he sat down and watched Suga examine the boots. They had spent the day investigating too many stores for presents for the team, their own secret santas and finally, for Suga’s new winter boots. Daichi had nothing against the secret santa tradition, he really didn’t, but shopping was not his past-time of choice. He was more excited about the later evening plans of eating snacks and having a movie night before the next week of practice. Suga had particular images or feelings about presents, so every year when the gift giving began, Daichi prepared himself for a long shopping trip. That being said, he really did enjoy seeing Suga get so excited about things like dinosaur socks and free perfume samples.

            “Okay,” Suga’s spine straightened and he turned around dramatically, holding the two boots in front of Daichi’s face. “I have made an assessment: _these_.” He offered the ones that looked a little heavier with conviction and waited for Daichi to remark at his decision.

            “They, uh, look durable,” Daichi nodded, smiling.

            Suga narrowed his eyes but plopped down beside him all the same and gestured at a store attendant, who scuttled over with a smile and a gentle question about shoe size. As the attendant darted off, Suga sighed, leaning back on the bench.

            “I think we should get curry after this,” he said.

            “My wallet is a little hesitant about that,” Daichi chuckled nervously and Suga turned his head to give him a skeptical look.

            “I can pay,” he said. “But you owe me one.”

            “You’re buying a new pair of boots!” Daichi protested. “I like the snacks for dinner idea, snacks are cheap.”

            Suga scoffed lightly. “C’mon, we’d just buy the same amount of junk food as the curry would cost anyways,” he batted a hand.

            “No movie night then?” Daichi asked, leaning forward on his knees.

            Suga opened his mouth but the store attendant came back at that moment and he redirected his attention to address them. Daichi watched as Suga pulled out a pair of cotton socks and a pair of wool socks to test the shoes. Suga was very thorough when it came to purchasing things. He walked around the store and came back to ask the attendant a couple of questions, nodding and smiling brightly at the responses. Suga was good with people. He was charismatic in his own way and just—shiny? Shiny, Daichi thought, that’s what Suga was.

            “Oookay, I’ll go pay for these and then we can fiiiinally leave.” He smiled at Daichi, having rolled his eyes to express Daichi’s earlier complaint. Daichi shooed him towards the counter with a hand, scowling. Suga didn’t know that Daichi had snuck out of the previous store – the scarf store – to buy him a present, which was now tucked away in a small box wrapped in silver and blue paper in another bag with Kinnoshita’s secret santa present. Daichi was a little embarrassed about it but Suga would probably just laugh it off and punch him too hard in the arm. It wasn’t a particularly special gift but it had made Daichi think of Suga when he saw it. And this kind of thought was one Daichi had more often than not, one he wasn’t sure how best to express. Suga was, in some ways, much more direct that he was, and he was a little worried that Suga might miss the sentimentality in the gift.

            “All right I am content with my purchase and ready for food!” announced Suga’s voice and Daichi looked up. “I can take my gift bags back now.” He offered a hand and Daichi deposited his portion into it.

            “If we do curry can it at least be close to your house?” Daichi asked as they headed back towards the train station.

            “Sure,” Suga replied as he adjusted his scarf. “Oh, you mean xxxx?”

            “Yes,” Daichi nodded. “That place.”

            Suga naturally got the house’s spiciest curry and chatted merrily away as he shook more cayenne pepper into the dish. The man was terrifying and, in Noya’s fine refined words, “had bowels of steel.” Daichi enjoyed his curry mild. They ate three naans total. Daichi did not regret the purchase.

            “Ahhh, I am glad to be done with that!” Suga sighed happily when they arrived back at his house and began to de-layer.

            “I’m glad I can finally take my shoes off,” Daichi grumbled and Suga laughed.

            “I’ll take those,” he said, scooping the bags from Daichi as he hopped around trying to tug off his stubborn left boot.

            “Thanks,” he huffed and Suga hummed a response.

            Once Daichi was successfully out of his shoes and coat, he shuffled into the living room to find Suga lining up the bags _and curiously extracting the small blue and silver box_.

            “Is this something you bought?” Suga asked, frowning at it, and Daichi had to fight to keep his heart in his chest cavity.

            “AH! UH, YES, yeah, mhm,” he nodded and Suga directed his frown to him.

            “Who’s it for?” he asked suspiciously. Then his eyes sparkled deviously. “Ooooh! Are you going to make a Christmas confession? Daichi, how could you not tell me.”

            Daichi could feel his face turning very red and Suga did not miss it. He scooted closer to Daichi, holding the small box up with a terrifying expression.

            “Weeeelll?” he lilted. “Is it for Kiyoko? No wait! Is it for Yui?”

            “I-it’s not for either of them,” Daichi said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “Daichi,” Suga said, suddenly very serious. “Daichi, Yachi is a first year.”

            “What?! NO, it’s for you, not Yachi!”

            Suga blinked and Daichi snapped his mouth shut, eyes growing wide with his horror at his slip up.

            “I-I mean,” he began but Suga held up a hand.

            “Can I open it?” he asked and his voice was calm, almost demanding.

            “Uh, I mean, I guess?” Daichi floundered, too shocked and flustered to attempt to deny him.

            Suga sank back a little, his arms settling in his lap as he opened the wrapping and ribbon to reveal a black box. Daichi’s heart was pounding very hard and his mind was throwing together every other present he could have bought and every reaction that could come out of the situation.

            “It’s not very special and you’ll probably think it’s silly, and—“ he said, his eyes falling back to the floor, unsure if he could face Suga’s expression when he opened the box.

            “Daichi,” Suga interrupted, voice steady, and Daichi fell silent. “This is---thank you.”

            “It’s really dumb,” Daichi said in a strained voice and was doubling over wheezing a moment later after Suga punched him in the side.

            “No, it’s not,” Suga replied softly. He had taken the small white daruma out of the box and was running his thumb over its blank eyes. “It’s not dumb.”

            “Happy holidays, Suga,” Daichi said quietly. “And, um, good luck on your tests.”

            Suga nodded. “Thank you.”


End file.
